


What he deserves

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Bottom Nygma, Creampie, Episode: s01e19 Beasts of Prey, Harvey is a Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bullock, Self Confidence Issues, Translation in English, Undecided Relationship(s), naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: « Yeah, and I deserve a mute supermodel who likes pasty Irish guys and loves to cook. It's not happening. Beside... »He broke off abruptly by raising eyes, noticing finally Ed, who had arrived surreptitiously behind Jim and fixed them at the moment silently with a  nasty and judging look.After that, Jim changed the subject and Harvey forgot completely this conversation.Not Ed.





	What he deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qu'il mérite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254218) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> I wrote this one shot under the inspiration of people on Discord Gotham which ship Nyllock, couple of which I would have never thought of writing otherwise XD
> 
> I had the idea re-watching at the episode 19 of the season 1, from which I extracted the dialogue at the beginning of the fic.  
> I wanna add, in the french version, Bullock says he wants a supermodel who "cooks naked". This is the reason for...well, you will see ^^

« Harvey, the victim deserves justice! », Jim insisted stubbornly, in spite of the brutal indifference which set to him his colleague.  
Bullock eventually abdicates and rested his newspaper, dealing with his desk to challenge his stubborn partner:  
« Yeah, and I deserve a mute supermodel who likes pasty Irish guys and loves to cook. It's not happening. Beside... »  
He broke off abruptly by raising eyes, noticing finally Ed, who had arrived surreptitiously behind Jim and fixed them at the moment silently with a nasty and judging look.  
« ...we both know that justice isn't the real reason you want this one. », the Irish mumbled by recovering, looking bad.  
« Hello inspectors! » The forensic exclaimed like nothing happened, so revealing his presence to Gordon, who turned around then towards him.  
« Ed, question! » Harvey interrupted him by avoiding deliberately his look, before reprimanding inside and of raising the head to fix it straight ahead in eyes. « Would you rather work more or less? »  
«  Is this a riddle ? » the young man asked, apparently thrown.  
« Exactly ! »  
« You're helping! » Gordon cut.  
He brought Ed on a more professional subject, and Harvey forgot completely this conversation.  
Which was not the case of Ed, far from there. 

Harvey froze on the threshold of his apartment, discovering a lanky and naked silhouette, wearing only an apron, in front of his gas cooker, cooking something who, in the smell, seemed simply divine.  
« Well, I'm not exactly a mute supermodel but... two on three that should be enough doesn't it? », Ed commented with an affectionate voice without turning around.  
The old detective spent his tongue on his lips to try to speak, but found nothing to say. He advanced on a cupboard, where from he pulled a bottle of hooch, and guzzled a long mouthful. He dried his mouth with a satisfied sigh, and glanced the back of the scientist. The delicate line of his vertebral spine which started in the nape of his neck covered with a light down of hair. The angular rounding of his shoulders which gave him an a little more virile stature that the delicacy of his members let it suggest. His endless smooth legs. His thin waist, made to put hands there.  
And especially, this small ass which asked only to be touched up.  
« You will be my death! » Harvey muttered by embracing him, by sliding his hands on his bounced behind.  
«  Please, I have not finished yet », Ed protested.  
«  I have not hunger anyway », the policeman answered by kissing him in the neck.  
The young man moans between his teeth and knocked down the head, before recovering and switching off the fire.  
«  And then, you could easily be a top model », Bullock pointed out by sliding a hand between Edward's thighs.  
The latter hiccupped of pleasure by feeling him caressing his member under the apron. He swallows and bent to try to reach the lips of his lover.  
Harvey noticed it and offered them to him graciously.  
His calloused fingers fiddled with the line of Ed's buttocks, while massaging his rod to make it harden.  
« You got ready for me », the detective whispered by beginning to undo his belt, obligingly.  
Ed didn't answer but his smile said everything. He removed his glasses and put them, wisely folded up, on the counter.  
Harvey's penis rubbed itself between his buttocks, and he groaned when the rhythm on his own sex accelerated..  
« Let daddy have a ride », Harvey teased him by nibbling him the ear, his expert fingers treating his yard with dexterity.  
Edward's laughter was brief and a little bit nervous. Harvey put down a kiss on his shoulder and began to grow against the tight ring of his opening. It opened slowly, without too much difficulty, thanks to the training that Ed had taken care of making, and in the lubricant.  
« That's it », Harvey blew behind him. « Take that ! Ed ! Oh....Oh God ! »  
The scientist raised himself by squeaking and he eventually swallows completely his lover's cock inside.  
Harvey caught him by the hip, lowering his other hand to massage the young man's testicles to calm his enthusiasm.  
«Ooooh, relax a little, you are going to make me come. »  
Ed panted :  
« This is my design. »  
He had a grin and declared, the breath short:  
« Hery Rajaonarimampianina has a long one, the Pope doesn't use his, and the women often take it after their wedding. What am I ? »  
The Irish growled out an answer in his beard and gave him a punitive thrust, disapproving his taste for the riddles at a moment so inconvenient. Edward was startled, electrified, and wrinkled on his cock.  
« The surname, pervert ! », he whispered.  
He quivered again, before ejaculating violently in Harvey's hand, so making dirty the fingers and the apron which he still wore.  
«  Who is a pervert? » the policeman scolded by rubbing the sperm in his young lover's pubic hair.  
«  I-I was only answering physiologically mechanical stimuli for which YOU are responsible », Edward retorted, with red cheeks.  
« I prefer when you shut up », Bullock panted by strengthening his knocks of buffer, with greediness.  
He was on the verge to cum. Ed might cool him as soon when he opened the mouth, his asshole, on the contrary, fired his loins of desire. He filled him a last time, and in a groan, emptied inside freely.

« I hate when you forget to put a condom », Ed annoyed by drying himself with the kitchen roll whereas Harvey moved away and returned his penis in his pants.  
He didn't answer, because he had not forgotten, he had just judged that less important than to take his pleasure. But his numerous romantic failures had taught him to keep quiet sometimes, or to lie.  
« Then, what there has for the dinner? » He asked casually by going back up his fly.  
Having cleaned himself briefly, Edward turned around by smiling; he had put back his glasses, and Harvey could see the eyes sparkling behind glasses. He had this little satisfied air with himself that Harvey loathed.  
« A stew of scallops accompanied by a small diced mixed vegetables, and crèmes brûlée for the dessert! »  
« You could not make a simple dish? » the Irish mumbled. « If I wanted to eat as to the restaurant, I would have GONE to the restaurant. »  
He saw with satisfaction Edward's smile to wither. He didn't like that Ed is too self-confident.  
He risked to realize to what extent he wasted his time with somebody as Harvey - at least, it was what he thought.  
However, he felt all the same a little bit guilty, then he came to kiss him lovingly and tapped his cheek when Ed stared at him with bewilderment.  
« But, after all this physical activity, I'm starving. I'm sure that is going to be delicious. »  
And he went to sit down at table. 


End file.
